


cherish ; gladio helping s/o with migraines

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Migraine attacks, Pain, headcanons, would include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: request: gladio helping his female s/o with migraine attacks.





	cherish ; gladio helping s/o with migraines

gladio helping his s/o with migraine attacks would include :

• cuddles. cuddles ALL DAY 

• “I’m so sorry you’re in pain baby” 

• SO MANY NICKNAMES 

• he gets so sad when he sees you in any measure of pain so he goes into full fluff mode, cooing sweet nothing’s in your ear, cuddling you into oblivion while using nicknames like “pumpkin”, “honey pie”, “angel face”, “pretty girl” and one of my extremely underrated faves “my heart” 

• SERIOUSLY Y'ALL IMAGINE HIM CALLING YOU HIS HEART 

• yknow people say iggy is always the mother hen and that’s great n all but gladio on the other hand? ooh honey 

• at dinner time, he found you curled up on the master bed, clutching a pillow in pain and tease you a little bit, “the big strong y/n taken down by a measly headache?” but then you glare at him before another flare up hits, to which you let out a whimper. 

• that about broke his heart and he instantly felt like apologizing for being an insensitive dick about your pain. 

• “aww baby doll..” he’d croon with wide eyes and furrowed brows as he realized how bad the pain really was. 

• he called the rest of the day off to take care of you, just in case you needed his help with anything. he really just wanted to be with you though. 

• a lightbulb went off in his mind as he remembered the days when he would take care of iris on her period or when she had a flu. 

• “I’ll be right back babe,” he assured you, leaning down to give you a kiss on the forehead before rushing to the medicine cabinet in the en suite bathroom. he grabbed both pain meds and pamprin, knowing that the latter worked for more than just period pain. he went to get you a cup of ice water and brought it to you to take the medicine. 

• he watched you take the medicine before bundling you up in layers of thick blankets, and propping you up a bit with two pillows. he knew that you weren’t sick necessarily but when your migraines got so bad that you couldn’t get out of bed, he wanted to make sure you were warm and comfortable. 

• after he was assured that you were comfortable, he left to your closet where he knew you kept your heating pad. he knew that sometimes headaches could stem from pain in the neck, and even if this wasn’t your case, he figured he could at least try. he plugged it in next to your bedside before gently bringing your head up to lay the heating pad underneath your neck. 

• he already had some of your fav dishes memorized so while you were resting in bed, he went to go prepare food for you. as he waited for it to cool off, he put in a movie into the dvd player in the master bedroom, making sure to turn the volume to low. 

• he set down your food before crawling to lay next to you on the bed. he immediately wrapped an arm around you so he could be close to you while you ate. 

• if your migraine was keeping you awake because it wasn’t quite gone, he would take you completely in his arms and rock you gently from side to side. 

• he would talk to you about simple things, like a story about taking care of iris when she was little, or times he had with his father. his voice was soothing, a husky timbre sending vibrations down your spine. 

• soon, your head stopped throbbing and your migraines finally stopped. your breathing evened out and your face relaxed as the sound of his soft voice lulled you to a deep sleep. 

➢


End file.
